Conventional bookstands, even if they are called “portable”, have a large book mounting plate. Thus, no conventional bookstands are compact enough to carry by hand.
In view of this, the present invention provides a foldable bookstand having a novel mechanism. This mechanism makes the book mounting plate and page mounting clips more compact than any conventional bookstand so that the bookstand is easily carried by hand.